Free Time
by Iashpac18
Summary: Naruto finds himself bored in the village with nothing to do, due to a shortage of missions, but will his problems be solved when he starts hanging out with a certain purple haired girl? And will events from the past, spark something in the future? NaruHina, SasuSaku, Possibly more. I do not own Naruto(I wish i did though)
1. The start of something great

**Free Time**

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, and the streets were crowded from end to end with busy citizens, and shinobi returning from missions.

Among them was a group of four shinobi who had just returned from a long mission to the land of lightning. They were assigned the task of protecting an important dignitary on his way back to Kumo, and had run into quite a bit of resistance, but had succeeded in their mission nonetheless, although they faced a few close calls. And though they all survived, they were a little beaten-up

The group consisted of three teens, led by a middle aged woman who appeared to be in her early thirties, the woman had black hair that reached down to just below her shoulders, she wore a black Konoha forehead protect, and she hand brilliant red eyes. Her name was Kurenai Yuhi, jonin leader of team 8.

Amid the group of teens in the group was Kiba Inuzuka, a sixteen year old Chunin with short brown hair, he had distinguishable red fang marks on both of his cheeks, and wore a black jumpsuit, walking beside him was, Akamaru, a fairly large white dog with brown stripes going down his ears.

Standing on the other side was Shino Aburame, another Chunin of the same age. Shino didn't have much of a description, except that he wore an olive green jacket/cloak that covered every part of his body, apart from some of his face, he wears the typical forehead protector, and goggles that completely cover his eyes.

Walking near the back of the group was the kunoichi of the group, her name was Hinata Hyuga, the beauty of the prestigious Hyuga clan, She had long silky lavender hair that went down to the middle of her back, while in the front it was cut straight just above her eyes, with two short strands framing her face; she wore a light cream and purple colored jacket and blue pants, with medium heeled shoes.

They entered through the gate and stopped when they got inside.

Kiba gave a big yawn. "Man, I'm exhausted, that mission really sucked."

"It wasn't that bad Kiba, it was successful after all." Shino responded

"Yea, we did succeed, but only after running into some damn missing A-rank nin from the hidden stone, and nearly getting ourselves and our client killed in the process."

"I-It wasn't that bad, you guys, t-this is how we get stronger." Hinata finally spoke up.

Kiba scoffed. "Yea, I guess so, but it still sucks."

After a while Kurenai chimed in and spoke, "Ok everyone, I'm going to go report this to lady hokage, you all have the rest of the week off to rest and recuperate. Dismissed"

"Sounds good to me, I'm going home." Kiba said. Shino nodded, then looked at Hinata, "As will I, I have preparations to make for our next mission, I'll see you guys later." And with that the team parted ways, with only Hinata standing there.

'I'm hungry, I guess I'll go get something to eat before I head home.' And with that she took off down the street towards ichiraku's.

It was a very pleasant day, it was a comfortable temperature with a cool breeze blowing, and it made her happy, but in her mind there was always something missing in her life that she yearned for nonstop, always something…or someone.

She finally reached her destination, she pulled back the flaps and sat down on the stool closest to the wall, and waited to order her food. After a few minutes of looking through the menu, Teuchi walked over to her and spoke. "What can I get for you darling?"

"I'll take one bowl of miso please."

"Coming right up." He said as he went to the back to begin cooking. Hinata sat there patiently waiting, tapping her finger on the counter, lost in thought about a certain hyper ninja with blonde hair. She was brought out of her thoughts abruptly by a loud voice entering the shop.

"Hey old man, eight bowls of pork ramen, please." Shouted a blonde ninja wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. Teuchi gave a chuckle and responded, "Coming right up Naruto."

When Hinata heard that name, her mind went crazy. She could never stay calm when she was around him, He made her panic whenever he was near and she could hardly say a word to him without stuttering or making a fool of herself in front of the one she loved. So instead she just sat there and ate her food in silence when it arrived. She slowly and carefully picked up one noodle at a time, but from across the stand she could here Naruto slurping away at his. After a little while she heard the thing that made her heart jump up into her throat.

"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed with his signature grin plastered on his face.

Slowly she turned to look at him. "O-o-oh h-hi Naruto" Inwardly cursing herself for that dang stuttering habit she just couldn't shake.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there? Come sit by me." He said while patting the stool next to him.

Hinata's face grew to a slight shade of red as she heard that. "U-um o….ok" She stammered as she picked up her bowl and moved down to the available seat next to him. They both didn't say anything for quite a while. Then it was Naruto who spoke up.

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much, j-just a few m-missions"

"That's sounds great, I haven't been on a mission in so long, I really need to go have a talk with granny tsunade." He said with a hint of envy about being unable to do more missions.

Because honestly it had been boring for him lately, since all the rebuilding of the village after pein's attack had severely lowered the amount of missions given since most where held back to assist in construction. So all that Naruto has been able to do is train.

Hinata giggled slightly at the way he addressed the hokage, this earned her a questioning look from the blonde.

"Hehe what's so funny?"

"It's just the name you have for lady hokage is kind of funny."

"Hmph, well she is one." He remarked with a fake pouty lip, to make her thing he was offended by this.

Hinata didn't say anything, but instead she looked away to try and hide her giggles. Naruto peered over at her through the corner of his eye. When he heard her little laugh, a thought popped in his head that he never believed he would:

'You know, she is really kinda cute.'


	2. The beauty of realization

After they finished their meal, they both paid for their food and left together.

"What are you going to do now, Hinata?" Naruto asked with his hands folded behind his head.

"I-I don't know, Kurenai-sensei s-said we had no more m-missions this week." She hastily replied, twiddling her fingers together and looking down to try and avoid eye contact.

He looked at her with a concerned face, "Hey, Are you ok?"

She jumps and her face turns deep red, Y-y-yea, w-why do you a-ask?"

"Well your face is really red, you're not looking at me and your very fidgety, Are you sick or something?" He said, very concerned

I…its nothing, really." She replied

"Um…ok. Hey! I got an idea" he exclaimed, with a big smile on his face.

Before she could respond, Naruto reached down and grabbed her hand and was already taking off down the street before her mind could process what was happening at the moment.

Naruto had lead them out of the village and through the woods, to some unknown place that Hinata was not familiar with. After about ten minutes of jumping through the trees, they finally came to a halt in the clearing, Hinata looked around, trying to get a sense of where they were but could find nothing that could tell her the location.

Naruto still had a hold of her hand, which she was not about to complain about. She was led down a grassy path, and once they were nearing the end she began to hear a sound that sounded like water splashing, and as they walked she noticed that the sound seemed to get louder and closer, the sight that met her eyes when they got to the end of the path, took her breath away. What she saw had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life.

There was a little lake in the center of the forest clearing, the water was crystal clear and it was surrounded by grass, rocks, and different colored flowers; and on the other side was a gentle waterfall that kept the lake filled. They walked over to the edge and sat on the rocks on the edge with their feet in the water.

Hinata looked on, wide eyed. "Naruto wow, it's so beautiful here, how did you find this place?

Naruto let go of her hand and looked at her with a hint of sadness. "It wasn't too difficult, when you're hated by everyone in the village, you try to get away from it, so when I was little I ran out of the village and stumbled onto this place, so I named it my secret spot that I use when I just need to get away from it all for a while."

Hinata looked back at him with sadness filled eyes, "Oh Naruto, You weren't hated by everyone."

"Yes I was, there wasn't a single person in the village that liked me when I was younger."

"T-There was o-one person." She said with a light blush spreading across her face.

Naruto looks at her with a confused look and says, "Really? Who?"

Hinata was fidgeting and stuttering like crazy as she tried to answer his question, "i-i-it w….was…..IT WAS ME. She finally blurted out. Naruto looked with a blank look, then all of a sudden, tons of memories from throughout the past years, came flooding into his mind: Cheering him on during his fight with her own teammate Kiba, her giving him that pep talk before his fight in the finals against her cousin neji, but the biggest one was her faithful intervention during his battle with pein, when he was pinned down and she charged in, completely uncaring of her own safety, he can remember her falling at the hands of pein, and the takeover of the kyuubi. It was all thanks to her that he is where he is today, and many of the biggest victories he's ever had has been because of her. But the last memory he can recall was her last words, before it happened, _I love you_.

Having been lost in memories, Hinata was concerned at how quiet Naruto was being, 'he's not normally this quiet, did I do something wrong when I told him that?' After about five minutes, he finally snapped back to reality.

Without speaking a word, he lunged forward and enveloped her into a tight hug, Hinata was speechless at the sudden action, but she was more shocked at who it was coming from. With her mind going a hundred miles an hour, she slowly raised her arms to return the embrace, but before she could get into actually enjoying it, to her disappointment, Naruto began to pull away but didn't let go all the way, he was far enough back to not be up against her, but still able to keep his arms around her.

While staring her dead in the eye, he asked, "Can I ask you something? And it's ok if you don't."

"Of course you can, you can ask me anything" she responded with a smile that Naruto thought was as beautiful as she was.

"Do you still feel the same about me as you did back then?" he asked, almost scared that she would say no.

Looking down and shaking her head, she responds, "No Naruto, im sorry but I don't."

Naruto had to fight back instant tears, he turned around quickly and said, "Oh…..ok"

She looks at him and put her hand on his shoulder to turn him around, "I don't feel the same about you that I did back then, because I love you more than I did in the past."

To say that Naruto was surprised and excited was not even close, he instantly perked up and looked her dead on, and wide eyed, "Really?"

To this, Hinata said nothing, only nodded her answer, but what happened next made her feel like she had passed out again or was dreaming, Naruto leaned in close and came within inches of her lips, her eyes were wide, and her face was a new shade of red.

The contact sent her into a wave of bliss throughout her body. And her mind was racing with the disbelief that she was actually kissing the love of her life, but she wasn't about to complain.

Naruto had intended it to be just a peck, but when they connected, he felt a shock of pleasure with the contact, and it wasn't long before they were entangled in each other's arms to deepen the kiss. After about a minute he decided to take a step further by introduction his tongue into the mix. It surprised Hinata at first when she felt him asking for permission to enter, but she complied without hesitation. They savored the tastes of each other's mouths. But the lack of oxygen got the better of them and they broke apart, much to their disappointment. They kept eye contact for the longest time, just enjoying the company of each other, it was Naruto who spoke up first.

"I love you, Hinata" He said with a slight blush on his face.

"I love you too, Naruto" She replied with teary eyes, and a fast beating heart.

Naruto scratches the back of his head, and says, "Um can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can Naruto." She responded, smiling inwardly, hoping his question was what she was hoping it would be.

He gulped nervously and asked, "D-Do you w-wanna be my g-girlfriend?"

Her heart nearly exploded with excitement, and before she knew it, she jumped up and threw her arms around him "Id love to Naruto, more than anything."


	3. Midnight secret

Chapter 3

**A/N: Lemon in this chapter. **

It had been a week since Naruto and Hinata became a couple, but only a few people knew about it, like the hokage and their teammates. And since then, she had completely gotten past her stuttering habit. And as they time went by they grew to love each other more and more. And they had fun on all the dates they went on during that week. But all came to a screeching halt when Naruto's pink-haired teammate appeared.

"Naruto, you and Hinata need to come with me quickly." She ordered.

"Why? What's the problem?" He responded seriously.

"I'm not sure, but Lady Tsunade has requested that I bring you two, to her immediately."

Without any more words they took off towards the hokage tower. When they arrived and entered they found the hokage sitting at her desk with her hands connected in front of her face looking at the other occupants of the room; which included Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato. Once all were ready, Tsunade began to speak.

"I have called you all here to discuss an assignment for all of you that is of the utmost importance."

Naruto grew internally cheerful. 'Yes, a mission! Finally a mission! It's about time!'

Tsunade continued, "We have gathered information about the possibility of one of Orochimaru's spies being in the Land of Fire, and that they have been gathering information on Konoha, I fear they are planning an attack and I am sending this group to try and find out who this spy is and what it is that they are trying to learn, and I want you to stop them by any means necessary. Understood?"

The group nodded there answer.

"Good, you have one hour to prepare and meet at the eastern gate. Yamato, I need you to hang back, but everyone else is dismissed." And with that, the four teens left to get there things together.

The first one to the gate was Hinata. As she stood, leaned against the wall, her thoughts were all over the place: on the mission, because she was wandering who this spy was and what it was they wanted to learn. But she was also excited about going on a mission with Naruto, and being able to impress him with how much she had improved her skills.

But she was shaken from her thought by a voice calling out her name. "Hey Hinata." She was hoping it was her boyfriend but sadly it was just his teammate.

"Oh, hello Sakura, how are you doing?" She asked with a polite smile.

"I'm doing well, just ready to get this mission going. How are you and Naruto doing? She asked.

"We are doing very well, thanks." She responded with a smile.

It was about ten minutes before the guys showed up, but once the whole team was assembled, they started on their way.

It was only after a few minutes of walking that Naruto spoke up, "Wait, where are we going anyway?"

Yamato pulled a map out of his backpack and answered, "The reports said that the spies were spotted near a town on the border between the Lands of Fire and Sound, so it will take a while to get there, which means we'll have to set up camp at some point."

With their orders given and their direction set, they took of through the trees at high speed. They stayed in a regular formation the whole time, with Yamato leading the group from the front, Sakura and Sai, in the middle, and Naruto and Hinata covering the rear.

They kept at the same pace for the next few hours, until it started getting dark. They stopped at a clearing in the middle of the field.

"Alright everyone, this should be a good spot to set up camp for the night." Yamato said before jumping down from the tree he was on.

Following the statement that they were stopping for the day, the team began setting up their camp site. Naruto and Sai set up the tents, and the girls looked for firewood and looked for water, while Yamato kept watch from the trees. After the tents were set up and the fire got going, Hinata offered to cook everyone dinner. While they waited for the food to be done, they all say around the fire and talked.

Sakura spoke up first, "So what do we have to do once we get there?"

"Lady Hokage said not to engage the spy unless absolutely necessary, but until it gets to that point, we just need to follow them and find out if there are others working with them, the new find out what he knows." The captain answered.

"But what happens if we are discovered?" Naruto asked.

"That's when we actively engage them, but we must take them alive so that we can interrogate them?" Yamato responded.

"And what of their followers if we find others working with them." Sai spoke up and asked

"Same thing for them too"

Hinata took a break from tending to the food to speak to, "But if we don't know who it is, how are we supposed to find them."

"Ask around the town to see if anyone knows of any suspicious characters around lately would be our best bet." Sakura answered.

After a few minutes of talking between them, the food finished cooking so they all ate in silence. After everyone was done eating, they headed to bed with guys in one tent and girls in the other, during the night, everyone took shifts on who would be the lookout while the others slept. First up was Sakura, which left Hinata in her tent by herself.

Naruto laid awake in his sleeping bag, unable to get to sleep, for what reason, he didn't know; so he decided to see if Hinata was still awake since she was in there by herself. So he peered out if the tent flaps to see if Sakura was out there still, which she was but she was facing the other way, so quietly he tip toed over to the other side and quickly slipped inside. It was dark so he had to feel around to find his target, when he finally found her he quietly whispered her name to see if she was still awake.

In a soft quiet voice he heard, "Naruto, is that you?"

After a minute his eyes adjusted to the darkness so he could see better, "Yea, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already awake"

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"No"

"Me neither"

Naruto crept over towards her and laid down in front of her, he then leaned forward and planted a long sweet kiss on her lips.

"What was that for, Naruto?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten to do that all day and I was missing it."

Hinata started to heat up a little inside her sleeping bag, so she unzipped it and sat up, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke softly, "I love you".

She then returned the favor by putting hers around his neck, and responded in a voice just as soft as his, "I love you to."

As they spoke they were slowly closing the gap between then and were soon locked in each other's arms and lips.

But before it got too intense Naruto broke the kiss and said, "Come on, I've got an idea."

"What is it?" she responded

"You'll see." With that said, he peeked out of the tent again to see if Sakura would see them. He saw her walking away from the camp, probably to get more firewood, so he used that chance to sneak him and Hinata out of the camp and into the woods on the other side as where Sakura went. It was only about 12:30 or so, so it was still dark enough so she wouldn't see them leaving even if she had been coming back; and they knew she would still have lookout duty for another hour. The couple walked through the woods until they were out of earshot of the campsite. When they were in a nice clear spot they stopped, but before Hinata could ask what Naruto's reason for taking her out here was, she found herself pinned up against a nearby tree, with Naruto in front of her and kissing her deeper than he had ever done before. Soon he was slipping his tongue to her lips asking for permission to enter, which was granted with no hesitation.

And it wasn't long before she felt Naruto's hand pulling at the zipper of her purple jacket. She was shocked at first, 'Am I-I ready f-for this?' after a minute or two of thinking about it, she decided that she was ready and that she wanted this to happen.

As her jacket came completely unzipped, Naruto lifted it off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, exposing her mesh undershirt and her incredible figure. He then began to plant little kisses down her neck, which incited short halted gasps of pleasure from his girlfriend. Which only fueled his lust. As he planted kisses, he slowly began to reach a hand up under her mesh shirt, and gradually began to pull it up. When he got it over her head, he was overtaken by how perfect her figure was that Naruto was at a lost for word.

When she saw him gazing at her uncovered upper body, Hinata's face grew bright red and she quickly and instinctively covered herself with her arms. This broke Naruto out of his trance and he grabbed her hands and gently pulled them back down to her sides. He then said calmly, "Its ok Hinata, you don't have to be afraid." With this she nodded and allowed him to continue. Naruto then took of his jacket and laid it on the ground so they could sit on it, Hinata sat on it and leaned back against a nearby tree with Naruto sitting in front of her, he began kissing her, with one hand keeping him up and the other was massaging her firm breasts, which incited more pleasurable moans, muffled by the kiss. The kiss was then broke as Naruto moved down and took one into his mouth and began to suck and lick the peaks, which drove Hinata crazy with pleasure. He then began to trail kiss down her toned stomach and back up to the other one, to which he did the same as the first. In between waves of ecstasy, she could feel Naruto's fingers start to fiddle with the button of her pants, but before he undid it, he took another look at his girlfriend to see if she was okay with moving forward. She nodded her answer, and with that, he undid the button, pulled down the zipper, and pulled them off of her; she had on white silk panties, and Naruto could tell just by looking she was more than a little wet there. He put a hand on the outside of her panties and began to move his fingers back and forth, then he reached inside and did the same thing. This set off a new meaning of sexual pleasure, and it was growing difficult to try to keep her moans inside….so she stopped trying. But after a few minutes, Naruto decided to kick it up a notch and pull them off to, leaving her completely revealed, sitting before him, looking beautiful.

But he didn't want to make her be the only one, so he reached down and pulled his black t-shirt off and dropped it to the side, he then unbuttoned and removed his own pants and placed them aside also. He then motioned for Hinata to lay flat of the ground; afterwards, he positioned himself over her to be face-to-face, but connecting their lips in the hottest kiss they ever had. Hinata could feel his hard member, through his boxers, so she chose to repay him for earlier by reaching down, slipping her hand inside his shorts, and stroking his member, which made him jump a little, but then he gave a few jagged breathes which increased in speed at the same rate that she was moving her hand, when she sped up, so would Naruto's breathing.

After a while of this, they both had had enough, and in just a few seconds, Naruto had removed the last of his clothes and was positioned at her entrance. He gave one last confirming look at Hinata. She gave a nervous nod, the squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation for the incoming pain, When Naruto entered and gave the initial thrust inside, Hinata couldn't hold in her cries of intense pain. Naruto responded by kissing her to help distract her from it. But after a few moments the pain subsided and was replaced by bliss. After the look of pain subsided from Hinata's face. Naruto resumed his motions, in and out repeatedly, and every so often he would increase in speed and force, which were gradually pushing Hinata over the edge, and they were both quickly reaching their climaxes. Right when they were both at their threshold, Naruto gave one final push, and they were both flooded with intense pleasure.

As they collapsed onto each other, they shared a long kiss, and just laid still, enjoying the contact. That is, until the remembered the camp.

Naruto stood up and retrieved his clothes, "We better get back, hopefully no one realized we were gone."

Hinata followed suit, "Right"

After they got dressed and began to sneak their way back to camp, they crouched behind a bush to see Sakura still sitting by the fire, looking half asleep. It was almost 2:00, so it wouldn't be too long until someone else took the lookout shift. They couldn't let Sakura see them, so Naruto came up with a plan to sneak back. Weaving his favorite hand sign, a copy of himself silently appeared beside them. Naruto set it to lead Sakura away from the site long enough to allow them to get back into their tents.

The clone jumped through the dark trees, close enough for her to sense its presence but also far enough so she couldn't see who it was. The plan went off perfectly, and so they stood in front of their camp, sharing a deep goodnight kiss before they both went to bed with a smile on their faces.


	4. Unexpected confrontation

The team awoke with a start early the next morning and began to pack up for the rest of the trip. After they got all of their gear and supplies put away, the continued moving towards their destination.

"Captain Yamato, how much longer until we reach the town" Sakura asked.

Taking a glance up at the sun, he responded "It shouldn't be much longer. We should arrive by noon." And with that, they took off at full speed.

The team was quiet, for the most part, with the exception of Naruto and Hinata quietly chatting in the back, they made sure to stay far enough back, to avoid the ears of Naruto's gossip-loving, and eavesdropping teammate.

"Good morning my hime, I really enjoyed last night." Naruto whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Blushing a little, she responded softly, "Naruto, not around them, it's too embarrassing."

"Oh come on, we're all the way back here, they can't see or hear what's going on back here. And they still don't know about last night." Naruto said, a little louder than he realized. And without warning, he heard a voice come from behind him.

"And what would that be?"

Startled, Naruto spun around to see who it was, and unfortunately for him, it was Sakura.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about?" He said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Squinting suspiciously, Sakura poked him in the chest and said, "What don't we know about, hmmmm?"

Just as Naruto was about to speak, Yamato chimed in. "Alright you guys, we're almost there."

As they arrived in town, they took a minute to scan around to get their bearings. It was a normally small town, with homes and businesses, shops and restaurants. Nothing out of the ordinary. The people seemed friendly from what they could tell and it didn't seem like there was any crime or violence.

"The spy came here to get information?" Questioned Sakura. "What would these people possibly know about the village?"

"Some of the Leaf's Higher Ups have close dealings with the people of this town, seeing as how most of the supplies that the village receives, come from the artisans in this town; in addition, the ambassador to the leaf village is stationed here as well.

"It doesn't matter, I'll find the spy bastard and flatten him for good!" shouted Naruto.

"No, we don't need to attract attention while we're here, so be casual, we'll split up and ask around for any information about the spy, after that, we'll all meet in the center of town in an hour, I'll try to find this diplomat, Go. Yamato ordered.

With that, the team split off in different directions to conduct their search.

After an hour had passed, the team rendezvoused back in the town square to discuss their findings. "Alright team, report." Said Yamato Said after all had arrived.

"The citizens I spoke with haven't noticed anything amiss." Reported Hinata.

"Same here." Said the rest

"Dammit, any luck finding that guy?" spouted Naruto impatiently.

No, not really, the townsfolk said they hadn't seen him at all lately, which is strange, considering they all said he was commonly found here. The last person I talked to said something about seeing him leaving out of the western end of town, yesterday afternoon. So I think that is where we should go. There is a saw-mill further down the road that we can ask around." Yamato said unrolling a map.

"Right. The team said in unison. Taking off out of town.

As they came to the mill they could see, what looked like: a man dressed in wealthy clothing, talking to a group of four people, who were wearing black, hooded cloaks.

"Hold it right there!" screamed Naruto, as the team appeared before the hooded individuals, each in a battle stance.

As that was said, the wealthy man turned around, but before he could utter a single word, he fell to the ground with three kunai in his back.

"It's amazing what you can learn from putting someone under genjutsu" The figure in the middle spoke.

"Who are you!?" Sai shouted.

"We are those whom you seek", the center figure spoke again. But if you must know…he gave a wave to the other hooded figures. Three of them removed their cloaks, revealing themselves.

The first was a slim and tall man, who wore a purple sleeveless shirt, gray pants, and brown sandals. He had white hair and purple eyes, but the biggest quality about him was the huge sword he had strapped to his back.

The second was a shorter woman, who wore a zipped up light purple shirt, and a gray belt around her waist. She also wore very short black shorts, along with black shoes, accompanied by stocking that came up to her thighs. She also had red hair that was well groomed on one side, but spikey and messy on the other. She had red eyes and dark red glasses.

The last one was the biggest of them, he wore gray shorts and a shirt of the same color. But had no shoes. He had orange hair and matching eyes, but had, what appeared to be gray markings covering half of his face. And one of his eyes were black instead of white.

"And as for me…" the central figure spoke again. Gripping his hood and throwing it off.

And what they saw made the team speechless. There, standing in front of them, was the last person they had hoped to find.

"Sa…sa…s..uke?" Naruto stuttered, wide eyed.

It was the leaf's traitorous uchiha, Sasuke. He had his normally spikey black and blue hair. But was also dressed in a gray, high collared shirt that was zipped halfway down. He wore blue pants with a blue clothes hanging around his waist, held in place by an orochimaru style purple rope belt, with a sword attached to it in the back.

"So, it's you Naruto, and Sakura too, along with mine and kakashi's substitutes. And the Hyuga girl, I remember you." Said sasuke with his sharingan activated.

"Sasuke, you're the spy? Why are you trying to get info about Konoha?" questioned yamato.

"Why do you think, I plan on making every single one of you leaf bastards pay for itachi's sacrifice." The uchiha exclaimed.

Seeing Naruto getting angry about his treacherous teammate, Hinata tried to reason with sasuke. She steps forward. "Sasuke-kun, not everyone in the leaf village knows the truth about your brother, so there is no just reason why you should despise everyone, in the village, you could come back with us. There is no reason to continue this bloodshed. If what they say about itachi is true, he wouldn't want this."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then yelled out. "Don't you speak any more about itachi!" Pulling out three shuriken, he hurled them at her as fast as he could.

Being too stunned and afraid to move, one of the shuriken hit her in the arm. But before the other two could make contact, the other two were deflected by Naruto.

As he leapt to the front of the group, beside his injured girlfriend, he glared back at sasuke who was smirking, and roared with glowing red fox eyes, and thick red chakra beginning to swirl around him, "SASUKE, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR DOING THAT TO HINATA. YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!"

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Sorry it took soo long to put up. Been busy with a lot of things, but the next one shouldn't take as long. Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Fight for a friend Part 1

The wind blew furiously due to the thick force of chakra whipping and swirling around Naruto's body.

Seeing his former teammate, that he had been searching many years for, standing right there in front of him, coupled with the fact that he had just hurt his love, pushed him over the edge, he had promised to protect her, but he wasn't quick enough to keep her from getting hurt, and though it wasn't a dangerous wound, he couldn't stand the sight. And without any second thought, the rage overtook him and the kyuubi chakra took over his body and mind.

As his and Sasuke's teams watched on in shock. The Uchiha himself just stood with a look of malice. He had been waiting on another chance to take of Naruto, and now at last he had his chance.

Through the waves of red aura, Naruto's voice could be heard, low and roaring.

"SASUKE, YOU'RE GOING TO COME HOME WITH US RIGHT HERE AND NOW. OR ILL BEAT YOU UNCONCIOUS AND DRAG YOU BACK"

Calm as could be, Sasuke gave a light sneer, drew his sword, and activated his sharingan. But this time it was different than what team 7 had seen before, this time, it was in the shape of what looked like three intersecting ellipses, and also the colors were inverted from what they expected of the mangekyo sharingan.

He then turned to his teammates and told them what to do. "Naruto is mine, you guys take care of the rest." But in honesty, he really didn't care about the others as long as they didn't interrupt.

No sooner could anyone blink, Naruto and Sasuke had both disappeared and the only thing that anyone heard was the sound of an impact between the two groups. Both sides looked on as the ex-teammates clashed in front of them. Naruto had his claws drawn back like he was about to slash at Sasuke, and sasuke held his sword ready to begin a backswing. But as the both struck, they had caught each other's attacks with their other hands. But no sooner had they disappeared again. Their battle continued on like this for several minutes, with each one blocking, dodging or countering the others attacks. And by the time the stopped from being out of breath. They both seemed to have taken some damage.

Naruto had multiple cuts up and down his arms, and a slash on his left side, along with a slightly bruised cheek and a black eye. Sasuke was in no better condition, with what looked like claw marks covering a few areas of his body, and his left eye was bleeding. But both of them looked almost drained. As each passed the other, one more glare, they each held out there hand to prepare for their final attack…

The remainder of both teams were in a stare down, waiting for the other to make a move, but it was yamato who broke the silence, "Alright everyone, take your positions, we mustn't let any of them get away!"

With a loud, "Right" shouted in unison. The three Chunin picked their opponents and moved in position across from them.

Hinata stood on the left, keeping an eye on the slim man with the white hair.

"Ok, that sword he has looks menacing but with my Byakugan I should be able to out-maneuver him, I may have let my guard down against Sasuke-kun's shuriken, but I'm ready now." She thought to herself.

As Suigetsu watched the intense look that Hinata was shooting his way, he couldn't help but chuckle. "So I get the Hyuga girl, huh? I hear you guys are good, this ought to be fun." He excitedly said, reaching back and pulling up his executioner's blade, and getting into his battle stance.

Before Hinata could think of a battle plan, she saw her opponent running towards her, sword drawn back ready to strike, activating her Kekkai Genkai, she easily dodged his first swing and aimed a sweep kick towards his legs, to which suigetsu easily flipped away. Hinata charged forward palm positioned to strike.

The swordsman jumped back and landed on the water, flashing through a series of hand signs, he exclaimed, "_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**_". After that, a large column of water rose from the water beside him, before taking the shape of a large dragon, and launching straight towards the Hyuga.

Hinata stood her ground and without moving, took the Hyuga fighting stance. As the water Jutsu neared, she called out, "_**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō**_". As the Jutsus collided, Suigetsu's water dragon exploded into smoke and water droplets. In the confusion, Hinata appeared right in from of her opponent. And said only one thing:

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_". Before Suigetsu had any time to react, he felt strikes cover his body and gradually felt his ability to build up chakra fade. After the thirty-sixth strike. Suigetsu flew into a tree where he lay unconscious.

Her battle over, Hinata looked on to the other battles taking place…


End file.
